Darkness Returns
by TheMikexpl
Summary: Sequel of Dark Reality. Ten years after horrible events from Gravity Falls a boy named Daniel visits the town. But the darkness returns and Gravity Falls is not safe anymore. ..
1. Prologue

My life was quite average. Everyday, the same things happened. Waking up, going to school, going back from school, doing homework, spending some free time and going sleep. I couldn't say it was boring, because nothing special happened to my life and I couldn't compare it to my reality. But it wasn't the worst in my life. My shyness… It was like a disease which followed me all the time and I couldn't cure it. I felt safe in my home with my family, but I didn't when I went outside to people. Quiet voice in my head was saying "Don't distinguish yourself", "Don't talk with him or her", "Just sit down on the desk and be quiet". That voice was an integral part of my life. Even I know it was fake, it was created by my mind, by me, I listened to it and did whatever it said.

Of course I had some friends and I could talk to them, but I don't think I could call that friendship. We talked sometimes to each other on school break. But after school I still had no one besides my family.

My parents were the only people I could live for. Although they were very busy at work, they really tried to spend time with me. Unfortunately, I couldn't go on any vacation, because they hadn't much time. And I couldn't go with someone else, because… I hadn't anyone else. I didn't even have siblings.

And then something changed in my life. Finally, my parents took leave at the same time in July, so we could go on vacation to California on two weeks. That was the best information I'd ever heard. I was so happy and I was waiting impatiently to next summer break. However I didn't know our trip would stop before we get to California. To place very small and quiet. Where residents knew something terrible about their town and past. To place somewhere in Oregon.

My name is Daniel. I am sixteen years old. And I'd like to tell you my story from two years ago. The story about me and the town called Gravity Falls.


	2. Chapter 1 - Vacation

"Danny, we're leaving! Come down to the car!"I heard a voice from living room. It was my mom.  
"Ok, I'm coming!" I shouted to her.  
It was the day I'd been waiting for. My first vacation not spending at home. I was so happy, but also a little worried. Two weeks in another town, among strange people, besides my parents. It overwhelmed me, but I tried to calm down. I walked next to window and I looked at the view. The sun was growing up from thin horizon. Different place… with strange people. Until then I realized what exactly that meant and I started panic. My breath speeded up and my eyes opened wide. I forgot I was looking directly at the sun and it blinded me and I instinctively covered my eyes with my arm.  
"Everything will be ok…" I said to myself, "Just… enjoy vacation. Come on! You've been waiting for it so long."  
I couldn't let my shyness destroy my dreams. That was the first chance to spend more time with my parents instead of sitting in front of my computer and watching some dumb videos on Youtube.  
"That will change everything!" I said to myself, "I'm gonna be totally new person after the summer break!" and I smiled. However, I didn't believe in that, anyway.  
I looked at my black, quite small case and I picked it up.  
"Uh… Here we go…"

I went down the stairs to living room. There was my mother who was looking for her wallet.  
"Take the bags to the car" said my mom, "Your dad is already there"  
"Sure" I answered and I went outside. That was hot day. I could only few clouds on the sky. My father's car was not quite big, but it wasn't too small. I opened a trunk and I put my case into it. And then I went for the rest of bags. When we all were ready, me and my parents got into the car.  
"Are you excited?" asked me my dad and look at me from a car mirror.  
"Yes I do!" and I smiled, but still a little scared.  
"Remember it will quite long journey." My mom turned to me from her seat, "We're going to ride all day. It's possibly we will have to stay somewhere in one night."  
"Sure" I said shortly.  
I was prepared for that. I had one book to read and my game on 3DS.

My parents fastened their seatbelts, so did I. I heard engine's sound and after few seconds the car moved. I looked at my home. It was getting smaller and smaller and soon it completely disappeared. Within the first minutes I was watching the view from the window. We passed the buildings in the cities and trees in the forest. Clouds were moving very slowly and the sun followed us. After a few minutes I pulled out my book from my handy backpack, which was on the next seat. The story in my book was really interesting. Left side of the book was getting thicker and thicker. Hours passed and the yellow circle on the sky started moving to down. I looked up from the book and looked at the sky.  
"How time is it now?" I asked my parents.  
"It's 3pm. " said my mom.  
I started being bored. Even playing the game on 3DS was boring to me. Next hours were in silence with "Are we there yet?", but my mother were still answering "No" and eventually told me not to ask her again.  
I decided to take a nap.

I'd almost always forgotten my dreams. It was really rarely to remember a dream. I don't know why did always happened to me. But I hadn't regretted. My dreams were always weird and I'd preferred to go sleep, see nothing and after a while wake up in the morning. However, I had dream. Very incomprehensible dream, which became scary at the end. At first I saw nothing, only black void. And then a man emerged. He was quite tall. He had blue jeans, red T-shirt and grey jacket. He looked quite regular, except his hat. It was old blue and white hat with blue pine tree. The man was worried and he was looking at me. He said something soon after he appeared.  
"Listen to me very closely, please. You shouldn't… No! No, no! Not now!" He turned around scared and said to someone else, but I couldn't see anyone.  
"Let him go! He didn't do anything!" and the man disappeared.  
And then I heard laugh. Really loud laugh. Instead of black void I could see red. That color was disturbing and soon I found out why. It was blood. I saw blood everywhere I looked. It was horrible and I wanted to wake up. However, I couldn't.

I heard the laugh again and after a while I saw the person who was laughing. No, I couldn't say it was person… I… didn't know what was that. It was really fuzzy, but I recognized one detail. It had one eye. Horrible eye who was penetrating me. I heard laugh again.  
"Make it stop!" I finally said something, "It's… dreadful!" I wanted to cry.  
"You messed with me. Now you're going to die!" and it laughed again. The eye was bleeding. That was the most scariest thing I'd ever seen.  
"PLEASE! STOP!" I screamed and woke up.

"Damn it!" my dad cursed.  
I opened my eyes and I noticed there had been dark already.  
"What's wrong?" I asked my father. My body was trembled. I was breathing really deep.  
"The road is closed." He answered, "And if we went back to main road it would take few hours. We should stay in previous town we passed and stay for one night. I don't know how long the road will be closed, but if it do tomorrow, we'll have to went back and find another way."  
I looked at the road and I saw a sign "Road closed". After that dream it didn't matter to me what we were going to do.  
"Sure, we can stay for one night. I'm tired anyway" I answered to my parents.  
"Haven't you just sleep?" said my mom surprised.  
"Never mind…" I answered.

My dad moved a car and turned. We were traveled for 10-15 minutes until I saw buildings and sign on a road. It said "Welcome to Gravity Falls."


End file.
